Even Cold hearts have a warm spot
by Lune the Looney
Summary: Tamaki has a little sister. Shes coming to Ouran : KyoyaxOC and maybe a little HaruhixHikaru
1. Chapter one

AN: I haven't written in forever! But this one kind of came to me when I finished the last episode of Ouran. I hope you enjoy! Please do review(:

Kameko sat up, rubbing her eyes, and peered at the clock. 7:30, perfect. She climbed out of bed, and put on the Ouran High School girl's uniform, and brushed her hair. Once it was it was in a ponytail, she got into the car "Good morning, Miss Suoh." He said, and nodded before driving towards the school.

It was Kameko's first day at the school, and it was half way through the year. She was to be a first year, and she arrived in class B. There was no one she knew here, her friend Nami was in class C. Her brother, Tamaki Suoh went there as well, but her was a second year, and from what she had heard about him, she didn't want to associate with him anyway.

She had met him once, and saw his school picture from last year. They looked nothing alike, and were from different mothers. She lived at the Main Estate, and he lived at the Second one. Until this now she had gone to Lobelia, but it was too overbearing for her taste.

Once she had free period, Kameko found Nami, "Nami! How are you?" She asked, smiling at her friend. "Good, do you know your way around?"

"For the most part."

"Awesome, then I know where I'm going to take you. You'll love it, it's so cool!" Nami said, squirming a little before taking Kameko's hand and leading her to Music Room #3. "Ready?"

"I guess..." She replied biting her lip, she was still a little nervous as it was her first day. As they opened the doors, 7 boys greeted them unanimously, "Welcome to the Host Club!"

"You have seriously GOT to be kidding me" Kameko said shaking her head and turning to walk out when she felt a hand grab her arm, and another turn her face. "Oh princess, is this your first time visiting us? Don't be afraid of –" She cut him short by slapping him across the face. "Gradmother was right. You really are a complete idiot." With that Kameko turned and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter one and a half

**AN: I'm sorry it's been so long D:**

**But I'm updating yet again :3**

**So Important: I'm splitting each chapter into 2 parts, 1 from Kameko, and one from the host club/Kyoya's. So this is chapter 1.5 o.o**

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked Tamaki, puzzled. "Tamaki's younger sister Kameko. She is actually the same year as you, I believe." Kyoya answered for him, adjusting his glasses. "But... they said she was coming tomorrow! I didn't see her face! If I had know... It isn't fair!" Tamaki mumbled fretting, about to go to his emo corner. "Well, if she's your sister, wouldn't you know?" Haruhi asked, still confused about the situation. "Grand-mother hates me, so Kameko actually lives at the Main Estate with her. I live at the second. I've only met her once in my life. She is actually half German, half Japanese, whereas I'm half French. Different mothers."

"Tama chan! I'm sure she'll come back! Right Takashi?" Honey piped up, walking over to give Tamaki a hug. Mori the walked over, "Yeah." he grunted.

"We know!" Hikaru and Kaoru said with big grins. "Oh jeez..." Haruhi mumbled, knowing how the twins were, and rolled her eyes. "Haruhi, don't you have any faith in us?" Hikaru whined. "Um. Not really to be honest."

"Whatever. Well we have a plan!" Hikaru said sticking his tongue out at her.

"With or without you Haruhi!" Kaoru joined.

"Well spit it out." Kyoya said, raising his eyebrows at the twins. "We jump her, and Tamaki, with his princely personality, comes and saves her!"

"It's... it's... It's perfect. Daddy is gonna save Sissy! Good idea you dopplegangers!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"So when do you suppose you'll manage this?" Kyoya said, bringing reality back in. "well, Mommy, we'll have a dance!" Tamaki replied, still psyched.

"Well, what will the occasion be? We can't just host a dance for no reason, that's a waste of precious funds."

"It could be... a meet the Hosts dance!"

"That's a great idea Tama chan!"

"Yeah." Mori added from behind Honey.

"Um, hate to rain on your parade, but doesn't everyone already know the hosts?" The other host club members, except Kyoya, furrowed their eyebrows before the twins grinned. "Haruhi has a point. But," Hikaru said.

"A dance is a dance, and we could attract some more girls, and more money!" Kaoru finished for him. "We don't charge entrance fee. To put this dance on, we'll need extra funds. That means more sales and and cut down on costumes and themes." he said, calculating away at his laptop.

"Done! Daddy wants Haruhi to have an Auntie, Mommy!" Tamaki exclaimed, puppy eyed to Kyoya.


	3. Chapter two

**AN: Yayy new chappie!**

**I need more reviews D: And also, I wrote out some superrr long character sketches for Kameko and Kyoya, so I may move everything back a chapter so I can post those :D**

**Now, onwards! Also, I have this done up to chapter three shhh but I'm too lazy to type as I'm reading two fics that I highly recommend: Duet; Hikaru's Sorrow, Haruhi's Tear, Kaoru's Wish; and Crystal Clear.**

**Chapter 2 :D :3**

Kameko walked down the hall. _I can't believe it, why can't I just have a smart brother? I can tell he's an idiot, _she thought, looking out the large hallway windows as she walked. They really showed off the large campus. _Ugh, Nami is my ride home, which means I have to wait until she's out of the host club to leave._ Kameko stopped walking and sighed at this realization. She ran her hand through her hair, facing the window. "Why did I even come here? Lobelia wasn't all that bad..." She muttered to herself quitly.

"Well," A voice said from behind her, "Maybe you thought your brother would be different than what your grandmother said?"

This warranted a squeal from Kameko, she was easily startled. Especially when people snuck up behind her. "Who are you? When did you get here?" She asked the boy hurriedly. He was rather tall with jet black hair and glasses.

"I am Kyoya Otori. I was walking by when you began to mumble to yourself." He said with a smile.

"Wait a second," she said skeptically. "Aren't you one of those stupid Host Club member?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"You are correct. Tamaki and I actually happened to found it together."

"Ha. Well, you know, I don't get the point. Faking love. Doesn't that seem unfair, unjust, wrong, or something to you?"

Kyoya smirked a little to himself. "I've never heard anyone, particularly a girl, disagree with the Host Club."

"Well, not trying to be rude, but I 'm just saying. I don't like it. It's like cheating on your girlfriend right in front of your face and having them swoon over it. Can you even date?" Kameko asked him. She did make pretty good points.

"No, we can't date. Also no member can quite the club, as my family employs a very effective and powerful police force."

Kameko laughed softly, "I know. My grandmother hates the fact that I'm a girl. Even though I was a mistake, like Tamaki, I've always had a nice feel for business, but still, Tamaki is male, and therefore, the heir to the Suoh name"

For once, Kyoya actually laughed, not fake, but also not completely genuine, almost sarcastic. "You're in the same situation as me." Skeptically, she raised her eyebrows. "And how is that?"

"Well, I am the third son of the Otori family. Though my brothers are both very accomplished, I do the most work, carry the heaviest load, but I am still not the heir to anything." He said shrugging. Kameko looked puzzled for a second before something hit her, "Oh yeah! If you're in that club thing shouldn't you be there?" She asked him, wondering where Nami was. "Well, my appointments are through, so I decided to take a short walk."

"Oh, well, my friend Nami is in there, and she's sort of giving me a ride home."

"Nami? Her visit with the Hitachiin brothers should be over in roughly ten minutes." Kyoya said.

_He memorized that? Woah._ "Well thanks a lot. It was nice meeting you Otori-senpai." Kameko said with a sweet smile and an incline of her head.

"Nice meeting you as well Ms. Suoh-san." Kyoya replied as she walked away.

After a moment or two, Nami came out of the club room. "Ready?"

"Yes m'am" and the two left, buzzing about their days.

**AN:**

**So review review review! Pleases?**


End file.
